


7AM

by JjThereforeIAm



Series: Tuckington AU Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjThereforeIAm/pseuds/JjThereforeIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning classes are the worst until you figure out that the person sitting next to you is really hot. (Wash's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	7AM

Wash hated how he had a college class at 7am. He’s always heard about classes at 9 or 10, but _no_ he just _had_ to get the one 7am class. And to top it all off, the class was a freaking elective. It didn’t count at all to the major he was working towards. He didn’t have to be here but he just thought, eh what the heck, he’s already awake, might as well see if this class is any good. He glanced around as he was waiting for the class to start. He looked to the guy sitting next to him and, oh shit, _holy fuck this man’s cute, massive regret for turning this way._ Ok, calm down Wash, he thought to himself as he attempted (keyword attempted there) to avert his eyes from the really, _really,_ cute guy sitting next to him. Nah, everything’s fine, y’know it’s not like he’s looking at this guy’s long dreads tied into a perfect ponytail. Or look at the muscles….shit, abort mission he’s fucking built. Look at those _arms._ Wash then decided that, yes, he was going to die at fucking 7am in the morning because the single hottest guy on campus was sitting next to him. Just his luck.

Before he could start to drool, because seriously this guy’s really hot ok? Don’t judge. He diverted his eyes to the guy’s table, which had a thermos full of coffee and a can of monster next to it? Wait, what?

Wash was now openly staring at the guy next to him. He watched as the guy opened the can of monster and poured it into his thermos of coffee. Ok then, whatever floats your boat super hot dude.

The guy turned to Wash, smirked at him (fuckfuckfuck) and said “I’m going to die.” Wash watched as he downed the whole concoction in one go as the professor walked in.

 _Well_ , Wash thought as he and the now deemed crazy but still super hot dude turned to the front; _this is going to be an interesting class._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one Tumblr post. Can be found at http://yourqueenjj.tumblr.com/post/100211339550/lol-tuckington-ficlet-i-guess


End file.
